


The 78th Class Groupchat

by MaxxMedia



Series: Dangan Groupchats [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 78th class - Freeform, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Cussing, Fooling Around, Lots of it, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Texting, video game references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxMedia/pseuds/MaxxMedia
Summary: Naegi adds the 15 other students in his homeroom to a groupchat.Things get out of hand very quickly.





	1. The Rise of Hell

**Naegi Makoto added Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyouko, Hagakure Yasuhiro, Asahina Aoi, Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro, Fujisaki Chihiro, Ludenburg Celestia, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko, Oowada Mondo, Ogami Sakura, Yamada Hifumi and Enoshima Junko to a new group chat.**

 

**Naegi Makoto changed the group chat name to The 78th Class**

 

**Kirigiri:** What is the point of this, Naegi-kun?

**Naegi:** So we can discuss our classes!

 

**Hagakure changed their username to 420tarot**

 

**Fukawa:** ...Seriously?

 

**420tarot changed Fukawa’s username to LiteraryTsundere**

**420tarot changed Fujisaki’s username to hacking.nerd**

**420tarot changed Kiyotaka’s username to NRITH**

**420tarot changed Naegi’s username to living-hope**

 

**living-hope:** What does Taka’s username mean?

**420tarot:** No Running In The Halls

**Living-hope** : ah that makes sense

 

**LiteraryTsundere changed their username to Rotten River**

 

**Ogami** : Don’t be down on yourself, Fukawa-san.

**Rotten River** : I’m not, it’s literally what my name means. 

**Asahina:** That’s so sad!!! Also hi!!!!!

 

**Asahina changed their username to donut.freaked**

**Asahina changed Ogami’s username to BlossomBabe**

 

**BlossomBabe** : Interesting name choice, Asahina-san.

**donut.freaked:** <3

**Hacking.nerd:** o-oh hello!!!

**Enoshima:** You type with a stutter? Σ(･口･)

**Kuwata:** Naegi-kun why did you invite Junko

**Living-hope:** i invited our whole class leon

**Kuwata:** ughhhhhhhhhHHHH your so dumb

**Enoshima** : you’re* (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

**Kuwata:** i will eat your nails

**Enoshima:** §;ﾟﾛﾟ§ MUKURO-CHAN SAVE ME!!!! §;ﾟﾛﾟ§

**Ikusaba:** *gun emoji*

**Enoshima:** * ・・(o_ _)o

 

**Enoshima changed their username to Easily.Bored** ****  
**Easily.Bored changed Ikusaba’s username to the.batter** ****  
**Easily.Bored changed Kuwata’s username to x_Rockstar_x** ****  
**Easily.Bored changed Celestia’s username to monochrome.beauty** ****  
**Easily.Bored changed Togami’s username to BetterThanYou** ****  
**Easily.Bored changed Oowada’s username to bi.ker** ****  
**Easily.Bored changed Maizono’s username to Sigh-ner** ****  
**Easily.Bored changed Yamada’s username to memeking  
** **Easily.Bored changed Kirigiri’s username to kirigiri jingjing**

  
**Easily.Bored:** There! (✿ヘᴥヘ)

**Sigh-ner:** I don't get my name...

**Easily.Bored:** You're so boring, I had to make it prominent in your name! You're a Pop Singer, and you make me siiiigh.... (-。-;

**Easily.Bored:** so you're a sigh-ner! (・ω <)

**bi.ker:** i leave for ten minutes.

**bi.ker:** who the fuck

**bi.ker:** i'm not changing my user out of spite but whoever did this will die

**living-hope:** Welllll... I sure have made a decision creating this chat

**living-hope:** We'll see how it goes, I guess!


	2. leon dies

**Sigh-ner chaged their username to Heart Emoji**

 

**Heart Emoji:** im gonna kill junko one day

 

**_*Heart Emoji is offline.*_ **

 

**420tarot:** Does anyone have the homework for sensei-Iidabashi?

 

**_* x_Rockstar_x is online_ **

 

**x_Rockstar_x:** GUYS UM..

**x_Rockstar_x:** SO I MAY HAVE DONE A BAD THING

**x_Rockstar_x:** A REALLY BAD DUMB THING.

**hacking.nerd:** No offense Kuwata-kun, but most things you do are dumb.

**x_Rockstar_x:** SHUT THE HELL YOUR MOUTH

**x_Rockstar_x:** Okay umm im hiding in a closet

**x_Rockstar_x:** and i um. Mukuro and Kiyotaka are after me.

**Bi.ker:** What did you do???????

**x_Rockstar_x:** I um. I bumped my chair into Mukuro right

**x_Rockstar_x:** and i didn’t apolgize which already set off red flags

**x_Rockstar_x:** but then like she tried to hit me and i blocked and

**x_Rockstar_x:** it. It broke her nail?

**x_Rockstar_x:** but not like, a fake nail.

**x_Rockstar_x** : like, a hangnail was torn and her hand is bleeding and she’s coming for my sweet ass.

**420tarot:** ok thats great and all but i need to copy iidabashi’s hw

**donut.freaked:** Wait, we had hw???

**x_Rockstar_x:** DONT IGNORE MY PROBLEMS

**NRITH:** AH YES, I KNEW YOU WOULD BE ON YOUR PHONE AS WELL.

**x_Rockstar_x:** FUCK.

 

_**NRITH changed nickname to CAPS LOCK** _

 

**CAPS LOCK:** DID NOT MEAN TO DO THAT.

ANYWAY, KUWATA-KUN.

**CAPS LOCK:** WHEN I FIGURE OUT WHAT CLOSET YOU ARE IN, YOU WILL HAVE T

 

_**CAPS LOCK is offline.** _

 

**donut.freaked:** Uh oh!

**bi.ker:** Taka?

**memeking:** GUYS I JUST SAW MUKURO KAMI KAMI HA THE FUCK OUT OF KIYOTAKA.

**bi.ker:** speak non weeb

**memeking:** mukuro socked kiyotaka in the face

**donut.freaked:** oh no!!! is he okay?

 

**_CAPS LOCK is online._ **

 

**CAPS LOCK:** It will be easier if you come out, Leon.

**memeking:** Kiyotaka! You’re alright!

 

_**memeking is offline.** _

 

**BlossomBabe:** This doesn't look good.

**CAPS LOCK:** He’s okay. Just a little blood.

**donut.freaked:** A little?!

**CAPS LOCK:** _@x_Rockstar_x_ Come out.

**x_Rockstar_x:** IM BI!

**CAPS LOCK:** God fucking damnit.

**living-hope:** Guys I don’t think

**donut.freaked:** KIYOTAKA SWORE!!!

**living-hope:** No wait

**Heart Emoji:** Wow, he’s finally grown up some!

**living-hope:** Guys

**kirigiri jingjing:** Get to class everyone.

**living-hope:** Will anyone listen?! 

**living-hope:** I don’t…

**monochrome.beauty:** That’s Mukuro on Ishimaru’s phone.

**living-hope:** Its not Ishim-

**living-hope:** what she said.

**monochrome.beauty:** Mukuro-san, you're looking cute today. Just so you know.

**CAPS LOCK:** Thanks. Where are you, exactly?

**monochrome.beauty:** Leon payed me to block the closet door.

**x_Rockstar_x:** HEY WHAT THE FUCK

**monochrome.beauty:** What? You didn't pay me to stay quiet.

**_* x_Rockstar_x is offline. *_ **   


******living-hope:** uh oh.


End file.
